


ia, dan hati nurani yang selalu bisa mati

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1941s, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, The Blitz (1940—1941), Well actually they're frenemy, World War II, i just really need uk/ger in my life, inaccurate because my ship should sail and you can't tell me otherwise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "Kupikir kamu mati."Arthur tidak menatapnya saat membalas, "Seandainya memang bisa."





	ia, dan hati nurani yang selalu bisa mati

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Di Inggris ada kota buatan.

Ludwig tidak punya bukti, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin betul. Itu adalah apa yang ada di pikirannya pertama kali, saat salah satu pilot menunjukkan cetakan foto penampakan kota-kota Inggris di udara pada malam hari. Yang terlihat pada foto itu hanya hitam legam—dan ada bintik-bintik kekuningan juga, yang merupakan lampu-lampu rumah warga yang menyala untuk penerangan.

“Kenapa?” Feliciano bertanya dengan heran ketika melihat Ludwig memandangi foto penampakan kota Inggris dari udara itu cukup lama. “Itu cuma foto, ‘kan? Kamu jangan berhalusinasi, di foto itu nggak mungkin ada pesan tersembunyi atau apa dari Arthur—”

“Ada,” potong Ludwig, kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon di atas meja, kemudian menekan nomor-nomor dengan cepat. “Iya. Ini Ludwig. Perintahkan pada pilot pengebom untuk menjatuhkan bomnya pada pemukiman yang tidak menyalakan lampu.”

“Ludwig!” Suara Feliciano meninggi, tetapi Ludwig tidak memedulikannya.

“Iya. Pemukiman yang menyalakan lampu itu hanya umpan. Di sana tidak ada penduduknya. Tidak mungkin ada penduduk yang berani menyalakan lampu ketika bom dari Jerman bisa datang kapan saja. Arahkan ke pemukiman yang tidak menyalakan lampu!” Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan tandas, Ludwig mengembalikan gagang teleponnya setengah membanting.

Tidak ada suara di ruangan itu. Ludwig mengatur napasnya. Bagian sudut dari lembaran foto di tangan terbentuk kerutan karena tangannya menekan kertas foto itu kuat-kuat. Ludwig menatap ke arah foto itu. Kemudian mengangkat kepala, menebar pandangan. Tatapannya jatuh kepada Feliciano.

Feliciano menatapnya tidak percaya. “Kamu sungguh-sungguh mau melakukannya?” Ia bertanya dengan setengah berbisik.

Pertanyaan itu membuat emosinya tersulut. Ludwig menggeritkan gigi. “Oh, jadi kamu sudah menebak juga kalau pemukiman yang menyalakan lampu di malam hari itu hanyalah umpan dari Arthur?”

“Belum ada buktinya!” tukas Feliciano meskipun Ludwig berani menjamin bahwa yang ia hendak pastikan tadi adalah kebenaran. “Selama ini belum ada mata-mata yang melaporkan tentang hal itu.”

“Itu karena mereka nggak selamat saat mencobanya! Satu kail untuk dua ikan,” balas Ludwig setengah berteriak. “Mereka, orang-orang Inggris itu, dapat dua keuntungan. Pertama, warga tidak akan terbunuh karena mereka membuat kota palsu yang menyalakan lampu. Kedua, mereka juga bisa menangkap mata-mata yang datang untuk memastikan!”

Feliciano terdiam. Meninggalkan jeda cukup lama, sampai kemudian ia membuka mulut, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ia susun dengan hati-hati. “Tapi ... tapi kalaupun itu benar, tidak bisakah kamu ...,” ucapnya terbata-bata, “... tidak bisakah kamu _mendiamkannya_ saja?”

Ludwig terperangah. “Apa?”

“Iya, tidak bisakah kamu mendiamkannya saja?” ulang Feliciano, mengatakannya dengan cepat saat melihat perubahan air muka Ludwig yang ia kenal—itu tanda tidak baik. “Pengeboman ini kan untuk menebarkan rasa takut. Itu tetap tercapai meskipun yang hancur hanyalah kota palsu. Tidak bisakah kamu tetap mengebomnya, meskipun kamu tahu itu hanya buatan?”

Tidak ada balasan.

Ludwig berpikir, akhir-akhir ini Feliciano aneh. Jadi mempertanyakan jalan yang ia pilih sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Feliciano bukanlah orang yang tegas, tapi yang tidak ia sangka adalah bahkan sekarang pun Feliciano _meragukannya_.

Feliciano berpikir, akhir-akhir ini Ludwig aneh. Jadi ... jadi kasar. Jadi serampangan. Ia masih ingat saat pertempuran udara antara Inggris dan Jerman beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Ludwig menerima kekalahannya dan tetap melayangkan pujian rasa hormat pada Arthur saat serangan balasan Inggris mulai berdatangan.

Ludwig juga masih menghormati nyawa manusia. Masih mau melepaskan tawanan perang. Sekarang tidak lagi.

“Perintah sudah diluncurkan,” kata Ludwig kemudian; ia mengucapkannya dengan nada bicara yang ganjil, seperti kedua rahangnya tertutup rapat-rapat. “Tapi baiklah, aku akan ke sana untuk memastikannya, untuk menguatkan perintahku.”

Feliciano merasa salah dengar. “A … apa?”

“Aku akan ke Inggris.”

“Kamu—”

“Kita kan, personifikasi negara. Nggak akan mati. Kalau nanti kita ketahuan, kita tidak akan dibunuh, tinggal dikembalikan saja,” sahut Ludwig, mulai mengambil secarik kertas, “tapi toh aku takkan mati, dan aku takkan ketahuan. Singkat saja. Aku terjun, memastikan, kemudian kembali lagi ke sini.”

Feliciano kebingungan menyusun kata-kata. “Kenapa tidak menugaskan mata-mata saja?”

“Kan sudah kubilang kalau pasti mata-mata yang kepikiran untuk mengecek kebenarannya sudah ditangkap habis oleh mereka. Karena, bagi negara yang menganggap berperang seperti bernapas, semua orang adalah mata-mata,” jawab Ludwig, dan hal itu membuat Feliciano tertegun—Ludwig kembali menjadi Ludwig yang biasa, yang memandang Inggris dengan penuh hormat. “Daripada menyamar, perkenalkan diri saja sebagai lawan. Berlagak menjadi orang dalam justru mencurigakan. Sembunyi-sembunyi adalah kuncinya.”

“Kamu mau menyelinap ke sana?”

Pertanyaan itu taklantas terjawab karena Ludwig sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangan sambil mengulas senyum yang jarang ada, “Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Terjun, memastikan, pulang.”

Feliciano tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia diam saja saat Ludwig mulai sibuk sendiri, menelpon sana-sini, meminta tumpangan pada pesawat yang berangkat malam ini. Begitu semuanya seolah-olah sudah siap (entahlah sih sudah siap atau belum, Feliciano hanya mengamati saja, dan kesannya sih semua sudah siap) dan Ludwig hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Feliciano tahu bahwa ia harus mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya sebelum tidak sempat.

“Bukan itu maksudku tadi!”

Ludwig menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menurunkan kenop pintu. Ia menoleh. Terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian membalas, “Kalau begitu apa?”

Feliciano diam dulu. “Kenapa ... kamu mau ke sana?” tanyanya. “Ini sudah bukan jamannya antarpersonifikasi yang berperang saling bertemu muka, kurasa. Kupikir kamu hanya akan terus begini … diam, mengamati, memberi perintah, lalu menunggu lagi.”

Pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran karena air muka Ludwig berubah, menjadi ekspresi yang serba berahasia, wajah yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada Feliciano _meskipun hanya pada Felicianolah Ludwig menunjukkan wajah itu_.

“Mereka semua sedang stres,” ujar Ludwig tiba-tiba, kaku. Pandangan matanya menerawang. “Perang makin meluas. Sebentar lagi berakhir, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah ... _entahlah_.”

Feliciano diam. Ia tidak tahu siapa saja yang Ludwig maksudkan dalam jajaran mereka, tapi pastilah maksudnya adalah orang-orang yang diberikan peranan tinggi dalam penentuan langkah Jerman dalam perang. Hitler pastilah salah satu di antaranya ... Feliciano belum mendengar cerita Ludwig tentang obrolannya dengan pemimpin Jerman itu lagi—pastilah Ludwig sudah jarang berbincang dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

“Suram sekali suasana sekarang.” Meskipun tidak sesuai dengan kalimatnya, Ludwig mengulas senyuman tipis. “Makanya, aku berpikir untuk jalan-jalan.”

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu.

Ludwig meninggalkan Feliciano yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Bagian mana yang _jalan-jalan_ dari menyusup ke wilayah musuh dan mengintai suasana pemukiman di sana coba?

*

Meskipun sekelilingnya gelap, Ludwig tahu bahwa Inggris luluh lantak. Ia sudah berhasil diturunkan dari pesawat menggunakan terjun payung. Untungnya takada yang sadar (semoga) karena pesawat-pesawat pengebom Jerman lainnya mengalihkan perhatian pasukan perang Inggris dengan menyerang bagian wilayah yang jaraknya berjauhan dari lokasinya turun.

Pilot di pesawat tadi mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ludwig terlambat mengetahui itu dan baru menyadarinya saat sang pilot mengganti kalimat perpisahan dengan bertanya, “Anda tidak salah, terjun sekarang? Mengamati tempat yang menjadi sasaran bom pesawat kita?”

Ludwig menoleh. “Takmasalah, jangan khawatirkan aku,” katanya buru-buru, takmau menimbulkan jeda terlalu lama karena nanti pilot itu sadar kalau tadi ia terkejut, “aku pasti selamat. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku kena bom pesawatku sendiri.”

“Ya, itulah yang saya khawatirkan tadi,” timpal sang pilot sebelum membuka pintu bagian belakang pesawat yang menjadi jalan keluar Ludwig, “Hati-hati, Tuan.”

Ludwig saat itu sesungguhnya terkejut lagi, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk—dengan buru-buru _lagi_. “Trims.”

Dan kini Ludwig bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, di samping pemukiman yang lampu-lampunya dimatikan. Sunyi senyap. Penghuninya takkan sanggup membuat bunyi-bunyian barang suara bisikan. Sebentar lagi pemukiman ini akan dibom, dan kalau pesawat pengebomnya meleset sedikit saja dari titik tengah, pastilah asap panas bisa ikut dirasakannya. Ludwig mencengkeram erat pohon besar. Takapalah. Asap panas bagus untuk menstabilkan suhu tubuhnya yang merasa kedinginan.

Terdengar suara menukik dari pesawat pengebom, yang mendekati bumi dari ketinggian, menjatuhkan beberapa bom di atap-atap warga. Seketika rumah-rumah meledak. Bum! Bum, bum! _Bum bum bum_. Asap membubung—ledakannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai Ludwig harus menancapkan kukunya pada kulit pohon agar tidak terseret oleh kencangnya angin.

Kemudian pemukiman gelap itu hancur sudah.

Sayup-sayup dengan bersusah payah (rambutnya pasti berantakan dan wajahnya kotor sekali), Ludwig mencoba membaca keadaan rumah yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Atapnya rata dengan tanah, tiang-tiang rumah patah dan roboh ke sana kemari, asap mengepul di mana-mana membuat jarak pandang nyaris nol.

Tidak ada pekikan orang. Seorang pun. Ludwig merinding sendiri dengan kesunyian yang ganjil ini. Apakah mereka berakhir semenyedihkan itu; langsung mati dalam keadaan tidur, tidak ada yang selamat? Rumah yang hancur di hadapannya tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Apakah memang seperti itu adanya, penghuni rumah itu mati begitu saja tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka mati? Sedih sekali ... _tapi salah mereka juga sih, memilih perang_. Ludwig mendengus. Kalau orang-orang Inggris mau takluk dalam Pertempuran Britania waktu itu, sudah dijamin mereka akan hidup nyaman dalam perlindungan Jerman.

Ludwig baru akan pergi ketika mendengar bunyi derak di rumah yang sudah roboh itu. Hawa panas yang terasa di kulitnya seketika terlupakan, Ludwig menggigil tanpa bahkan menyadarinya. Bunyi derak itu makin keras.

Ada seseorang. Masih hidup. _Berusaha_ untuk tetap hidup.

Terdengar suara triplek kayu tertendang (atau dipukul, apalah) dengan keras, dan kemudian Ludwig mampu mendengar suara napas seseorang yang ngos-ngosan. Tapi masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya—Ludwig hanya mendengar suara itu saling berkejaran; bunyi derak kayu dan napas memburu.

Ludwig mematung. Haruskah ia ke sana? Atau haruskah ia menunggu, apakah orang itu akan muncul ke permukaan, dari reruntuhan balok kayu yang berserakan; atau tidak? Bagaimana kalau tidak? Apakah ia dosa karena membiarkan seseorang mati ketika ia bisa menyelamatkannya? Tapi, memangnya ia bisa menyelamatkannya? Selain itu kalau membicarakan dosa, bukannya ia sudah berdosa banyak ya, jadi tambah satu dosa lagi karena membiarkannya mati tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?

Selagi ia memperdebatkan hal itu dengan kepalanya sendiri—antara menolong atau tidak—terdengar sentakan kuat, dan atap rumah yang sudah retak-retak karena serangan bom, mendadak terlempar ke sana kemari.

Kemudian dari kejauhan, Ludwig melihat siluet seseorang sedikit demi sedikit muncul dari reruntuhan bangunan. Awalnya hanya sebelah tangan yang mencuat, kemudian kedua tangan, selanjutnya menyusul kepala, separuh badan, dan dengan tertatih-tatih, orang itu berhasil keluar dengan merangkak-rangkak.

Terdengar suara rintihan yang tertahan, dan Ludwig merasa aliran darah di sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

_Arthur?_

Seperti orang kesetanan, Ludwig—yang lupa bahwa beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menolong atau tidak—memburu siluet yang sedang berlutut di pepuingan rumah itu, membabi buta menginjak-nginjak reruntuhan kayu.

“Arthur?”

Sosok itu tidak mengangkat kepala. Tapi Ludwig makin dekat dan ia mengenali jelas rambut pirang pemuda itu (yang menggelap dan berantakan karena asap ledakan) dan kedua mata hijaunya (yang meredup sinarnya seperti mau mati—jangan mati, jangan, _janganjanganjangan_ ). Itu benar Arthur. Ludwig menerjangnya, memegang kedua bahunya. “Arthur! Kamu—kamu—”

“Aduhaduhaduh sial badanku sakit semua tahu—”

Ludwig mengarahkan sebelah tangan Arthur agar merangkulnya, kemudian ia setengah memapah Arthur agar menjauhi rumah yang telah rata dengan bumi, membawanya ke pohon besar tempat ia bersembunyi tadi. Perlahan, Ludwig mendudukkan Arthur dengan hati-hati, memosisikan pemuda itu agar duduk bersandar pada pohon dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Dengan canggung, Ludwig duduk bersila di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia menatap Arthur yang sedang memejamkan mata, mengatur napasnya. Mendengar suara napas Arthur membuat Ludwig tersadar (dengan terlambat) bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napas.

 _Huh-huh-huh-huh_. Ludwig menarik napas. Mengembuskannya. Mencoba menyamakan irama napas Arthur dengan memperhatikan kedua bahunya yang naik-turun. Ia masih memejamkan mata, membuat Ludwig tiba-tiba takut kalau sebenarnya Arthur sudah mati dan suara napas pemuda itu hanyalah halusinasinya dia (seperti yang dikatakan Feliciano siang tadi, kadang-kadang ia berhalusinasi karena memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, jadi mungkin ini salah satunya—ia menganggap Arthur masih hidup padahal sudah tidak?). Ketakutan itu membuat tengkuknya meremang sehingga Ludwig harus membuktikannya sendiri. “Arthur!”

“Ya.” Pemuda itu menyahut tanpa membuka mata.

Oh. Ludwig menghela napas. “Kupikir kamu ... oke, ini kedengarannya bodoh sih karena jelas personifikasi negara tidak mungkin mati ya, sudah ratusan tahun kita hidup sebagai buktinya, tapi suasananya tadi rasanya tidak nyata dan aku jadi memikirkan kemungkinan itu, jadi ... yah, kupikir ....”

“Kamu pikir aku mati, karena nggak mungkin masih hidup kalau berada di dalam rumah yang dihujani bom.”

Ludwig meringis diam-diam—untunglah Arthur tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan, lagi pula pemuda itu masih memejamkan mata. “Yah ... iya. Begitulah. Kupikir kamu mati.”

Arthur membuka mata—kedua matanya masih hijau, _hijau sehijau-hijaunya hijau_ , membuat Ludwig terpana sendiri karena bahkan dalam kegelapan pun ia masih bisa melihat kilatan hijau itu. Tapi Arthur tidak menatapnya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya dengan menerawang entah ke mana. “Seandainya memang bisa.”

Kalimat itu membuat Ludwig terpaku. Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan kata-kata meskipun mulutnya membuka. Kemudian saat ia menutup mulut dan menelan ludah, rasanya ia habis menelan bola api yang sangat besar, membuat perutnya panas dengan sangat tidak nyaman—ia mendengar suara gemuruh di dalam tubuhnya yang memukul-mukul ulu hati hingga membuatnya perih, _periiiiih_ , sampai sulit bernapas.

“Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu.” Ludwig mengatakannya dengan tercekat.

Kini, Arthur menatapnya. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi sekalipun Ludwig mencoba dengan keras untuk memahami itu—kotor, dekil, lelah ... segala keputusasaan tergambar jelas di wajah Arthur. Namun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ludwig mencoba menyambung percakapan. “Apa ... apa yang terjadi?”

“Tentu saja kamu nggak mungkin kukasih tahu, memangnya aku sebodoh itu, apa?” Arthur berujar sinis. “Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu di sini? Saking hal itu sangat mustahil terjadi, saat aku mendengar suaramu, kukira aku sungguhan sudah mati.”

Ludwig mencoba mengikuti arah pembicaraan Arthur. Sebenarnya ia ingin tetap keras kepala mempertahankan topik yang ia angkat (tentang apa yang terjadi pada Arthur) tetapi selalu tidak bisa. Entah kenapa ia selalu mendapati dirinya mengalah. “Aku ingin memastikan dengan kepalaku sendiri. Apakah pemukiman yang lampunya mati adalah pemukiman warga yang sebenarnya, dan pemukiman yang menyalakan lampu itu hanyalah kota buatan yang menjadi umpan.”

Tiba-tiba Arthur tertawa, tapi kemudian rasa sakit yang timbul lebih kuat dibandingkan sisi humornya, sehingga tawa itu lekas terganti dengan suara mengaduh. Ludwig mengeluarkan senter dari sakunya, menyetel pada cahaya terlemah dan menyoroti Arthur. Kedua matanya membelalak melihat betapa banyaknya luka merah, luka bakar, dan goresan-goresan cukup dalam di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. “Astaga, demi tuhan, Arthur, ini harus diobati!”

“Tentu saja bego, badanku nyaris hancur kena ledakan bom begini mana mungkin tidak butuh diobati.”

“Cukup bercandanya, markas terdekatmu di mana? Biar kubawa kamu ke sana!”

“Nggak usah.”

“Aku serius—”

“Aku juga. _Nggak usah_.”

Ludwig diam.

Arthur memandangnya lurus-lurus.

“Tenang saja.” Arthur menyahut. “Aku, sebagaimana kamu, takkan mati. Matikan senternya.”

Ludwig mematikan senternya. Seketika tidak ada cahaya lagi yang menerangi mereka berdua. Ia masih diam. Terdengar suara pesawat pengebom yang menukik rendah dari berbagai tempat, dan suara tembakan yang samar-samar—tetapi selebihnya diam.

“Aku menang,” sahut Arthur.

Ludwig mendiamkan, belum tahu maksudnya, dan juga belum bisa membaca ke mana arah pembicaraan Arthur, dan lagi pula toh Arthur akan melanjutkan sendiri.

“Kalau soal baca pikiran, aku selalu satu langkah di depanmu. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.” Arthur menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya. “ _Hhhh_. Kalau malam ini aku sungguhan mati, rasanya itu setimpal sebagai fakta terakhir yang kudengar untuk mengiringi kepergianku.”

Ludwig merasa perlu untuk menimpali, sebelum harga dirinya berceceran. “Baca pikiranku yang bagian mana, tepatnya?”

“Masih belum sadar juga?” Arthur membalas dengan nada berseloroh. “Pastilah kamu meminta pesawatmu mengebom kota yang gelap gulita. Padahal semua warga Inggris tetap menyalakan lampu mereka di malam hari.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan bertepatan dengan adanya ledakan dari bom yang dijatuhkan, seolah-olah menjadi perwujudan dari rasa keterkejutan Ludwig.

“Begitulah. Jadi, _kamu_ ... kamu dan hati nuranimu _yang selalu bisa mati itu_ ...,” sambung Arthur—sialan, sempat-sempatnya pemuda itu mengguruinya di saat-saat seperti ini, “... mudah tertebak. Tidak berubah.”

“Jadi maksudmu—”

“Kamu pasti tahu kalau aku memasang kota-kota buatan. Mudah ketahuan. Tapi aku tahu kalau kamu akan menduga kota buatan itu adalah kota yang menyalakan lampu. Dan aku pun tahu kalau kamu akan _setega_ _itu_ memerintahkan untuk menghancurkan kota yang gelap saja—kamu mengincar masyarakatnya. Masyarakatku. Kurang ajar, ‘kan,” jelas Arthur, sambil setengah bersenandung, “kalau kamu berpikir kamu menang, kamu lantas menjadi kalap. Tapi baguslah, karena aku menyadari itu. Jadinya, sebenarnya yang dihancurkan oleh pesawat pengebommu adalah kota-kota tak berpenghuni.”

Oh. Sial. Ludwig seketika teringat Feliciano. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan dia nanti! Andaikan Ludwig menurutinya dan memerintahkan pesawat pengebom tetap menghancurkan kota dengan lampu menyala, justru yang ia inginkan terjadi—yang luluh lantak adalah pemukiman warga. Bukan kebalikannya begini.

Ludwig hendak membalas ucapan itu, tapi kemudian sesuatu terbesit di benaknya, membuatnya terdiam tiba-tiba.

Arthur sudah menyambung lagi, “Harusnya aku nggak perlu memberi tahumu sih. Tapi sekarang kamu di sini. Ini pertama kali kita benar-benar mengobrol dalam perang ini, ya, ‘kan? Aneh juga, aku malah membocorkan rahasia. Tapi toh cepat atau lambat kamu akan memusnahkan semua bangunan takpeduli kota buatan atau bukan ....”

“Terus, kenapa kamu di dalam sana?”

Arthur otomatis berhenti berbicara saat kalimatnya dipotong Ludwig—lebih ke arah refleks daripada mempersilakan, tapi Ludwig langsung main sambar saja.

“Itu kota buatan. Kamu bilang kalau kamu bisa baca pikiranku bahwa aku justru akan mengebom kota kosong itu. Terus, kenapa kamu ada di dalamnya?”

Jeda yang ada buru-buru diinterupsi oleh suara balasan Arthur dengan nada menantang, “Itu bukan pertanyaan yang butuh jawaban.”

Ludwig mengerutkan kening, merasa marah namun juga merasa aneh dengan perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya ini. Ditatapnya Arthur dengan gusar. “Kamu _cari mati_?”

Karena sedetik pun, _sedetik pun_ , selama ia hidup, Ludwig tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Meskipun ia bisa tidak punya sisi kemanusiaan kalau sedang dibutakan perang dan kemenangan, soal hidup dan mati dipahaminya secara rasional. Personifikasi negara tidak akan mati, titik. Itu adalah informasi yang melindunginya—selama ini itulah yang ia pikirkan. Kadangkala ada saat-saat Ludwig khawatir kalau informasi itu salah dan personifikasi negara bisa saja mati di tangan manusia biasa (seperti tadi Ludwig khawatir Arthur sungguh-sungguh akan mati), tapi Ludwig tidak pernah memikirkan kematian itu menimpa dirinya sendiri.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“ _Arthur_.”

“Ya,” jawab Arthur, tapi ketika Ludwig hendak membuka mulut karena mengira jawaban ya dari Arthur tadi adalah balasan dari ia yang memanggil nama pemuda itu, Arthur melanjutkan lagi, “ya, aku cari mati.”

Oh.

Ludwig tahu bahwa susunan kata-katanya itu akan terdengar jelek sekali, tetapi tetap ia ucapkan juga. Ia memalingkan muka, menatap ke arah semak-semak yang gelap. “Jangan dong.”

“Jangan apa?”

Ludwig mengerang, kepayahan juga didesak seperti itu, “Jangan ... jangan mati.”

Arthur tertawa, tapi kemudian terbatuk. Ludwig terkesiap, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga ia tidak bergerak selama Arthur sibuk sendiri menangani rasa sakitnya. Ia hanya diam dengan otak yang sudah beku—betapa tidak bergunanya, ke mana gerakan cekatan yang selalu ia tunjukkan kalau ada bahaya mengadang, dasar bodoh—menunggu suara batuk Arthur tidak muncul lagi dan tubuh yang gemetaran itu berhenti sendiri.

Tetapi, tetap saja Ludwig cemas juga. “Serius nggak mau diobati?”

“Aku baru saja bilang kalau aku cari mati, serius kamu masih tetap menanyakan hal itu?”

Ludwig diam lagi.

“Sudah, ah,” sahut Arthur kemudian.

“Jangan tertawa makanya.” Ludwig merasa perlu menyalahkan.

“Jangan melucu kalau begitu.”

“Aku nggak pernah berniat melucu, selera humormu saja yang sinting.”

Arthur tertawa lagi, kali ini tawa kecil yang lolos begitu saja tanpa mengusik rasa sakitnya. “Nah, kamu barusan melucu lagi.”

Saat itu, Ludwig berpikir, pemuda di depannya ini aneh sekali. Tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa Arthur memang selalu begitu orangnya. Aneh, seolah-olah tidak waras. Apabila di dunia ini ada yang namanya manusia, kemudian ada yang namanya personifikasi negara, maka tambah satu lagi yang namanya _Arthur_. Dan Arthur itu, ya, Arthur Kirkland ini. Yang aneh. Yang kemampuannya untuk tidak dapat mati tidak terjangkau oleh manusia biasa, tapi pemikirannya yang mengutuk dunia dan kebiasaannya mengutuk eksistensinya sendiri dan selera humornya yang tidak waras dan kata-katanya yang selalu diucapkan dengan berputar-putar di luar nalar itu tidak dapat dipahami pula oleh mereka, para personifikasi negara.

Dan memikirkan itu membuat Ludwig tersenyum. Ajaib, pikirnya. Inilah obat yang ia cari. Yang menyembuhkannya dari kebingungannya melihat para petinggi Jerman kehabisan ide. Yang menyelamatkannya dari jurang kekalutan, yang sebenarnya tanpa sedikit pun memberikan solusi. Bertemu Arthur dan mengobrol—kemudian sudah.

Obrolan yang aneh, tapi ia tertolong karenanya.

“Lebih baik begini; kita berpura-pura,” kata Ludwig tiba-tiba.

Arthur tidak tahan juga untuk tidak mengejar. “Berpura-pura apa?”

“Berpura-pura lupa kalau kita sedang berperang. Aku dan kamu.” Ludwig membalas, dan saat melihat bahwa kedua mata Arthur berpaling ke arah lain, ia melanjutkan lagi. “Lebih baik kita mengisi malam dengan pembicaraan tidak berguna dan saling sahut-menyahut, daripada menyibak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, fakta bahwa kita sedang _bermusuhan_. Sekalipun aku ingin tahu apa masalahmu dan kenapa kamu ingin cari mati, atau sekalipun kamu berkata bahwa kamu nggak akan mungkin menjawab itu kalau aku bertanya, aku juga perlu sadar sendiri kalau barangkali ... barangkali itu karena _aku_.”

Arthur menatapnya. “Benar.”

“Benar kalau kita memang lebih baik berpura-pura lupa sedang perang atau—”

“Benar, aku ingin mati karena kamu.”

Ludwig berusaha terus membalas. “Oh.”

“Aku nggak lupa kita sedang berperang. Itu tertempel terus di dalam kepalaku. Pun, aku nggak berpura-pura aku melupakan hal itu.” Arthur mengatakannya dengan cepat. “Tapi iya, sejak tadi kita memang berlagak lupa. Menutupi kebenaran. Kita sedang berperang, kenapa kita terus melanjutkan pembicaraan? Kamu bisa saja lari. Atau aku bisa saja menyerahkanmu ke pos agar kamu ke Jerman kembali.”

Ludwig membisu. Diam-diam mengiyakan. Ya, _ia bisa saja lari._ Menyelamatkan Arthur dari reruntuhan, membawanya ke dekat pohon besar, kemudian mengatakan beberapa patah kata dengan canggung dan pamit pergi. Ini di wilayahnya Arthur. Meskipun kecil kemungkinannya karena ini di kota buatan, pasukan Inggris bisa datang kapan saja dan ia diseret pergi. Kenapa ia masih di sini?

Arthur menyambung lagi, masih menatap Ludwig. “Langsung saja kukatakan. Aku ingin mati karena kamu. Tapi nggak hanya kamu. Banyak hal. Mungkin, semua di dunia ini yang bukan aku bisa jadi alasannya.”

Dengan satu gerakan, pemuda itu mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula meluruskan kaki menjadi bersila, kemudian menegakkan tubuh yang semula punggungnya menempel pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Jarak di antara mereka berdua menipis. Keduanya sama-sama duduk bersila dan saling memantulkan pandangan. Ludwig terlalu terkejut dengan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu hingga terkesiap— _taksadar sambil menahan napas._

“Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, barangkali beberapa kalimat terakhir tadi sesungguhnya tidak benar.”

“Bagian mana yang tidak benar?”

“Kalau aku punya alasan lain selain kamu,” jawab Arthur, tersenyum, kemudian bersandar lagi pada pohon _dan Ludwig mengembuskan napasnya yang tadi tertahan_ , “gila apa, memerintahkan pesawat pengebommu hanya menyasar ke kota-kota Inggris saja? Kami nggak bisa melawan balik, kami hanya bisa bertahan. Tapi aku nggak tahu lagi apakah aku sanggup melanjutkan.”

Ludwig menatapnya lama. Kemudian memalingkan muka ke arah lain. “Jangan tersenyum dengan muka kotor penuh luka bakar dan goresan yang darahnya masih menempel, dong. Mengerikan,” tukasnya, mengawali dengan kalimat seperti itu seolah-olah berniat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tetapi kemudian berubah serius, “melihatmu yang personifikasi Inggris berkata begitu, menurutku itu sangat bukan kamu sekali.”

“Oh, ya?”

“Tentu saja. Alfred mana?”

Arthur mengangkat kedua alisnya, kaget tahu-tahu Ludwig membelokkan pembicaraan ke arah situ. Ia sempat melakukan koordinasi dengan Francis sebelum Prancis jatuh ke caplokan Jerman, dan Francis bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan padanya mengenai bagaimana pendapat Alfred soal bergabung dalam perang. Tentu Arthur tahu kalau Francis _ingin tahu_ , tapi mereka tidak membahasnya selama itu. Barangkali yang keduanya lakukan adalah apa yang dikatakan Ludwig tadi, bahwa mereka “berpura-pura lupa”. Dan karena ia dan Ludwig kini sudah sepakat untuk terang-terangan membahasnya, maka Ludwig blak-blakan bertanya begitu. Alfred _mana_? Bagaimana pendapat Amerika Serikat soal invasi Jerman pada Eropa—pada Inggris?

“Nggak di mana-mana,” jawab Arthur singkat.

Ludwig diam.

Arthur menyerah. “Nggak di mana-mana,” ulangnya lagi, tapi dengan pembawaan yang berbeda, “Amerika nggak mau bergabung, kamu pun sudah tahu itu.”

“Kamu kecewa?”

“‘Kecewa’ bahkan terdengar menyepelekan sekali. Aku _marah_.” Arthur menyahut, meskipun nadanya ringan dan tanpa emosi. “Tapi aku sudah biasa dibuat marah karena Al. Jadi ini biasa saja bagiku. Justru aku akan kaget kalau dia tahu-tahu menyatakan perang padamu setelah pasukanmu menyerangku.”

Ludwig tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya, merebahkan diri. Kepalanya sejajar dengan pohon besar tempat punggung Arthur bersandar, sehingga Arthur masih bisa menatapnya—dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama; mengangkat kedua alisnya. Namun Ludwig tidak menatapnya balik. Ia memejamkan mata, menghela napas, seolah-olah percakapan tadi membuatnya lelah. Ia melipat lengan kemudian membuka mata. Dedaunan dari pohon besar menghalangi pandangannya menatap bintang, tapi takapalah. Ia menggeser pandangan, menatap Arthur yang masih memandangnya.

Ia merasa perlu berbicara. “Itu tadi baru kamu.”

Arthur tidak mau bertanya, jadi ia menerka. Ia ikut-ikut melipat kedua lengannya. “Apa? Meremeh-temehkan situasi?”

“Iya,” jawab Ludwig, “kenapa kamu marah ketika Inggris tidak bisa menyerang balik? Selama bisa bertahan, bertahan saja. Toh memang itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menanggulangi Jerman—kau menang perang udara kemarin karena itu, ‘kan.”

Tidak ada balasan.

Ludwig memalingkan wajah lagi, mengarahkan pandangannya lurus-lurus ke langit, mencoba mencari kerlipan bintang di celah-celah dedaunan milik pohon besar. “Kalau Arthur yang kukenal itu ya, dia akan bilang; ini kan, cuma perang.”

Kalimat itu seolah-olah punya kemampuan ajaib untuk mengirimkan sinar laser ke langit dan menimbulkan petir imajiner yang suara gemuruhnya terdengar jelas di telinga Arthur. Pemuda itu melebarkan bola mata. Kemudian setelah jeda yang bagi Ludwig nyaris seperti selamanya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan membentuk seulas senyum.

“Wah,” sahut Arthur. “Wow.”

“Apa?”

“Trims.”

Ludwig hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika kemudian di atas mereka terdengar suara mesin pesawat pengebom khas Jerman yang membuat suara tukikan melengking, semakin mendekati mereka. Ludwig buru-buru terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya, berdiri—dan Arthur pun melakukan hal yang sama; dalam beberapa kasus, rasa takut dan ketegangan membuat lupa akan sakitnya luka-luka di sekujur tubuh.

Pesawat pengebom itu menukik rendah dan Ludwig dengan cepat mengeluarkan peledak rakitan dalam sakunya, melemparkannya pada bangunan rumah yang sudah hancur. Terdengar suara ledakan keras yang momennya begitu tepat—seolah-olah bom itu dijatuhkan dari pesawat dan bukannya berasal dari bahan peledak yang dilemparkan dari darat.

“Memberi tanda kalau kamu masih hidup?” Arthur menyeletuk.

Ludwig mengangkat bahu. “Begitulah,” jawabnya, “sebentar lagi pesawat itu akan kembali dan menurunkan tali—aku akan dijemput.”

Sesaat diam. Keduanya sama-sama berdiri sekarang, berpandangan satu sama lain.

“Memang sudah seharusnya,” balas Arthur pendek.

Ludwig tidak tahu harus membalas apa. “Benar juga.”

Kemudian Arthur tersenyum tiba-tiba. “Sangat nggak lucu apabila suatu hari nanti aku justru dapat kabar kalau kamu cari mati, ‘kan?” Pertanyaan itu begitu mendadak hingga Ludwig taksempat membalas sampai pemuda itu menyambung lagi. “Sekadar informasi, malam ini aku tidak jadi mati, tapi kalau ini terulang lagi, kau takperlu bertanya dua kali untuk tahu penyebabnya adalah— _selalu_ —kamu.”

Kalimat itu sedikit-banyak membuat Ludwig tersenyum—meskipun entah ya apakah itu memang karena kalimatnya _atau karena senyuman Arthur_. “Aku nggak pernah berpikir untuk mati, dan rasanya aku nggak akan pernah memikirkannya,” balasnya, pesawat tadi telah kembali dengan kecepatan yang melambat, pilotnya bersiap-siap untuk menurunkan tangga yang dibuat dari tali tambang, “tapi setidaknya mulai sekarang aku jadi punya alasan kenapa aku bertahan.”

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, tidak ada sahutan dari Arthur. Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian tertawa kecil—membuat goresan dan luka bakar di wajah terkesan hanya artifisial belaka. Ludwig membalasnya dengan senyuman yang setimpal. _Kemudian sudah_.

Ujung tangga ada di jangkauan tangannya dan Ludwig menggenggam itu—seketika tubuhnya terangkat dan pesawat pengebom itu pun pergi secepat ia datang tadi, sementara Ludwig berusaha menapaki satu per satu anak tangga sampai ke pangkalnya.

*

Sang pilot menyapa begitu ia memasuki pesawat. “Anda baik-baik saja?”

“Ya,” jawab Ludwig cepat, terengah, “terima kasih.”

“Ada laporan dari pengamat foto terbaru pemandangan Inggris, Tuan.” Tiba-tiba, pilot itu melaporkan, membuat Ludwig memasang tampang siaga. “Terdapat perbedaan titik lampu-lampu yang dinyalakan di setiap pemukiman. Setiap malamnya berbeda.”

Laporan itu membuat Ludwig terdiam. Terkejut sesaat.  Kemudian tersenyum. Seperti yang dikatakan pemuda Inggris itu atas dirinya sendiri. Arthur memang selalu satu langkah di depannya. Ludwig menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat menyadari apa yang ia lewatkan.

Memang takmungkin Arthur akan membocorkan begitu saja mana tepatnya pemukiman yang merupakan kota buatan dan mana yang bukan. Itu artinya, warga dibebaskan untuk menyalakan atau mematikan lampu—dan berlaku sebaliknya pula, ada kota buatan yang ditinggalkan dalam kondisi lampu dimatikan maupun dinyalakan. Metode acak. Hidup dan mati murni diserahkan pada langit—faktor keberuntungan.

Kepasrahan yang dalam waktu bersamaan juga merupakan bentuk keberanian.

Ini sih, sangat Arthur sekali.

“Tuan Ludwig?”

“Ya? Oh, maaf,” sahut Ludwig buru-buru, “lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi siang soal kota buatan.”

“Maaf, Tuan?”

“Tepat seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Lupakan saja. Lagi pula, seperti yang disepakatkan sejak awal, serangan bom dilakukan dengan tujuan menyebarkan rasa takut,” jelas Ludwig, dalam hati memberi catatan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menceritakan bagian ini pada Feliciano karena ini adalah apa yang bocah Italia itu katakan padanya siang tadi, “fokus pada tujuan awal saja.”

Ada percakapan singkat yang berlangsung setelah itu, tapi kemudian berakhir. Ludwig punya waktu untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela, menatap kota-kota di Inggris di malam hari yang sudah semakin kecil kelihatannya. Ajaib, pikirnya, ia bisa bertemu Arthur di antara sekian banyak titik yang menjadi tempat kemungkinan keduanya berada. Ajaib, mereka bisa mengobrol.

Atau, ajaib pula, obrolan itu menghasilkan sesuatu. Membuat dirinya—iya, dirinya _yang hati nuraninya selalu bisa mati ini_ —jadi tahu siapa seseorang yang bisa dijadikan alasannya untuk terus hidup—sebagaimana orang itu menjadikannya penyebab apabila ingin mati.

**Author's Note:**

> 1} setingnya awal 1941, setahun setelah prancis kalah atas jerman dan inggris menang pertempuran britania.  
>  2} di sini inggris masih menjadi satu-satunya negara yang berani melawan jerman secara terbuka. prancis kalah, rusia belum terlibat, dan amerika menolak membantu inggris (iya, bocah satu ini kurang ajar memang).  
>  3} selama jerman menjatuhkan bom di inggris (the blitz 1940—41), inggris membangun "kota buatan" (starfish sites) sebagai umpan. hanya saja kota buatan itu takpernah ketahuan pihak jerman sampai akhir perang. strategi ini berhasil. sebanyak 968 bom jerman dijatuhkan di kota buatan tersebut. tercatat 237 kota buatan hancur dan efektif berhasil melindungi 81 kota. :""") _ntaps arthur_.  
>  4} terima kasih sudah membaca! akhir-akhir ini makin jarang nulis fanfik ;; btw tulisan ini dibuat saat malam keakraban organisasi lol saya dikira rajin banget nyatet materi padahal mah bikin asupan XD /tENDANG

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [half full, half empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628068) by [linier (rasyalleva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/linier)




End file.
